Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation structure, and more particularly, it relates to a ventilation structure provided on a parting portion between an eave and a wall surface.
Description of the Background Art
Various techniques for ventilating portions of a building have been proposed in general. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-31640 discloses an eave ventilation structure, having an L-shaped section, constituted of an eave member formed by press-working a steel plate and a ventilation member of synthetic resin mounted in the eave member. More specifically, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-31640 discloses that the eave ventilation structure is mounted on a gable and an end wall member with screws or the like to cover a space provided between a lower end portion of the gable and an upper end portion of the end wall member.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2016-70044 discloses an aeration structure having an outer wall aeration layer provided between an outer wall base member and an outer wall member for introducing air thereinto from a sill portion of a building and moving the introduced air to an upper portion of the building therethrough.